As reactive silicon group-containing polyoxyalkylene polymers have been known as disclosed in JP-A-50-156599 (The term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application"), JP-A-54-6096, JP-A-57-126823, JP-A-55-82123, JP-A-55-131022, JP-A-62-230822, JP-A-63-83131, JP-A-3-47825, JP-A-3-72527, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,632,557, and 4,345,053. Because of their durability and coating properties, these reactive silicon group-containing polyoxyalkylene polymers are widely applied for sealing materials, adhesives, etc. However, these compounds leave some properties to be desired in weathering resistance and heat resistance and thus are disadvantageous in that they suffer from residual tack and surface contamination due to the attachment of dust or the like.
In an attempt to solve these problems, JP-A-55-21453 proposes an approach which comprises allowing a reactive and/or nonreactive organopolysiloxane polymer or a copolymer of reactive and/or nonreactive organopolysiloxane and polyoxyalkylene to undergo reaction with or be adding thereof to a reactive silicon group-containing polyoxyalkylene polymer. However, this approach is practically disadvantageous in that the compatibility of the polysiloxane component with the polyoxyalkylene component is insufficient, thereby causing macro phase separation or curing thereof during storage.